


Look Forward

by ImmerSie



Series: RenAo Week [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone's happy, M/M, a true shame, aoba gives kisses, ren has some self-realization, this was supposed to be for renao week but i never uploaded it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being human had more to it than Ren would have first thought. Yet he enjoyed it every bit of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of RenAo Week: Discovery

Sometimes Ren marveled upon the fact that he was now human.

No more than a few months ago was he a mere entity to inhabit the body of a robotic canine, sworn to follow his master and protect him to the best of his ability. And beyond that, he was Restraint. He was a boundless wave of deterrence and made sure to keep the heavy aura of desire to a minimal, to keep Aoba from performing tasks that were not of social acceptance and good well being.

Emotions were of no acceptance, and why would they be when he has a task to keep to above all else?

He watches the movements Reason would make, a glance would cater to the bubbling wrath of Desire as he seethes, bright orbs burning into Restraint and cursing his very existence. It was of no matter to him so long as the balance was kept and as long as security was assured. When Aoba had fallen low to a stage of depression to which, not he, but Desire could speak words of alluring promise and drag Aoba deeper beneath the surface of reality, Restraint could not do a thing. He would continue to oppose, eyes sharp and voice strong as it echoes throughout where they stand and implores to Aoba to not follow a path made of pure instinct. 

It was this pattern that led to a length of dominoes stacked in an order that would fall to designation of the past, present and future of the man who had always been known as Restraint.

He had gone through this meandering bit, step by step with little thought as to how things would be later on in life. When his voice grew weak and Desire's grew stronger, he found himself caught in the first bit of emotion a being such as himself could feel. It was not jealousy, no. He could not forage that and keep to it as he witnessed how nothing could come forth from bitterness. Instead, he simply idled along with side glances to the grinning being whom proudly watched as Aoba fell to deeper levels. 

And Restraint found himself wanting more and seizing a chance when it was taken. The path from then on was a river that tossed him to and fro through memories and flickers of what led him here. 

Through the desperation and seizing the empty vessel of a scavenged AllMate, the pleads and immediate directions to give from the spot of a bag balanced against a jutting hip, the curious glances and wonder if replacement when advertisement of new robotics are announced, the doubt that began to heavily induce him little by little. The shock and agony of the virus claiming his circuitry and mind itself, sparks dancing throughout the form he had kept to when engaging in Rhyme. The remembrance of memories long since buried beneath an attack of smiling devils and their scheme, heavy and overwhelming as behind the sights struck feelings true and sharp. The emotions that fell upon him with heavy decree, their weight far passing what he would normally take upon. The agony that fell as he escaped the arms that always held him lovingly, distancing himself and ignoring the voice that called to him with footsteps right behind.

The darkness that enshrouded him and the wrath that heated his blood in a frenzy of hatred pointed to a target that was never meant to be.

The guilt and sadness that welled within a chests pushed down by the weight of discovered humanity.

The joy in finding reciprocated feelings and desires. The promise he knew he could not keep and the gift an elder–whom shone like an angel itself–had bestowed.

So was this taken path he had found himself stumbling along for years at a time, the confusion soon settling to knowledge and acceptance. He felt unsure every so often and looked to the sky with inquiries he could only think would never be answered.

And now here he was, perched on a familiar spot on the bed with his eyes to ceiling and fists weaved through the soft fabric of the blanket. His mind would traverse through distinctions and wonders, questioning upon whether or not Sei still remained within him as a small beacon of light or had flown to the heavens where one as kind as he truly deserved to be. 

 _“Reeeen! Come downstairs, we’re going out for a walk!”_ A voice had announced.

The voice did well in snapping him out of whatever daze of deep thought he had fallen deep into. 

“I will be down in a minute!” 

Yes, this was his body.

And though he still felt himself a touch shy of accepting it, he was beginning to grow used to truly calling this his own. With every step into the past, wandering over the designations and twists and turns he had taken that led to where he was today, he was proud to be who he was. And on the days where he found himself wondering if this was truly his destiny, Aoba would be right there with a visage of pure reassurance and warm hands that would take his own to add to it. That smile was one of the very reasons he kept to such hope, the reason why he thanked Sei every so often for what he had given him. 

And for the briefest of moments, he swears he can feel a warm touch over his shoulder, as if a familiar spirit he knew was comforting him. 

Lips curve into a smile and he's rising from the bed to go join Aoba, content with where life had taken him and fine with the new discovery he had come forth to. 


End file.
